sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon: Koopa Pirate Panic
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon: Koopa Pirate Panic is a fanon comic based off of the original comic: Pirate Plunder Panic. Plot In the Sol Dimension, an evil Koopa pirate named: Captain Sharkstache and his pirate crew are rummaging through the seas on their ship: The SharkBite Galleon. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Jackson Piraka *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *TBA Villains *SharkBite Pirates **Captain Sharkstache **Clobber the Rhino **Bill the Triceratops **Glimmer the Angler **Pointy the Piranha **Dorsal the Shark **Kaboom the Komodo Dragon **Sam the Lobster **Buffs the Tiger *TBA Transcript (The starting scene begins on a beautiful sunny day with Jackson Piraka heading out from the jungles & onto a beachside with an umbrella & beach chair. Jackson Piraka looks left & then right to see nobody is around at the beach, it is implied that Jackson Piraka is on vacation after lots of lots of past missions that made him stir crazy.) Jackson Piraka: (smiling that he's the only one here) Ah, perfect. Peace & quiet... (sets up the beach chair first & then the umbrella, raising it up, before sitting down on a beach chair) Ah... perfect place for a relaxing vacation... maybe Rico, River & the rest of the Toa Okuma were right, I do need to relax every once in a while. (Meanwhile at sea) (A pirate ship with a bunch of animal pirates were seen, the ship's first mate who is a pirate shark named Dorsal headed to the crew's captain who is a giant koopa with a shark shaped mustache who's name is: Captain Sharkstache.) Captain Sharkstache: Ahh, perfect. Once I killed that annoying Sol Dimension princess, the Sol Emeralds will be mine! (A cat like shadow was hiding behind the mast escaped to the beach where Jackson Piraka was relaxing) Jackson Piraka: (relaxing, while he's about to sleep) ???: Jackson Piraka, I presume? Jackson Piraka: (slowly waking up) Hm? (turns to the Cat like shadow & sits up) Hm? Yes, that is me. Can I help you? Blaze: (Reveals herself) I'm Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. I hate to interrupt you vacation, but I'm an in disport for your assistance. I shall tell you everything. (Back on Captain Sharkstache's ship) Dorsal: Five men still alive, the rest have moved on. (Captain Sharkstache walks by a trembling Sol Dimension captive and kneels to him.) Captain Sharkstache: Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished? I can offer you an escape. Sol Dimension Captive #2: Don't listen to him! (Captain Sharkstache turns to Sol Dimension Captive #2 and angrily grabs him by the throat) Captain Sharkstache: Do you not fear death? Sol Dimension Captive #2: I'd take my chances sir. Captain Sharkstache: (To Clobber the Rhino) To the depths. (The camera turns to the rest of the crew while Clobber splits the captive's head and throws him into the ocean) Sol Dimension Captive #3: Cruel Blooded! Captain Sharkstache: Life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?! I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgement. 100 years before the mast. Will ye serve? Sol Dimension Captive #1: I will serve. (Back with Jackson and Blaze) Jackson Piraka: (sighs) I see... (looks out to sea) so this scurvy pirate named Captain Sharkstache is causing trouble on the high seas. (Turns to Blaze) You must've come seeking my help because of my experience dealing with Pirates before in the past. When lives are on the line, I can't afford to let this happening to anyone anymore. So my vacation will have to wait for now. Where do we start? Blaze: We must find my allies: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit. Unfortunately, Captain Sharkstache captured them and is keeping them on an island called: Slither Island. Jackson Piraka: That is the case, thou we need to watch out for any booby traps along the way & from the sounds of Slither Island, it could be Snake related. But first, we're gonna need a boat & a crew of our own all together. Any suggestions? Blaze: We shall take the Ocean Tornado to get to the island, I am sure my friend: Marine the Raccoon would be more than happy to help us. Since she's into pirates, we will also need Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear to assist us. Jackson Piraka: I'm guessing they must've arrived by unknown means as well. (Soon on the Ocean Tornado) (Marine spots Slither Island from her telescope) Marine: Land Ho! Jackson Piraka: (looks out as well) Be careful, we don't know what kind of snakes or other forms of danger lurking in there. Best to be focus & stay on guard. (Thinking about the One Sol Emerald that was stolen, according to Blaze) (in thought: The Sol Emeralds from what Blaze told must hold a connection here.) (help Marine lower the anchor on the shore of Slither Island) (The heroes walked their way through the island's jungle, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous) Blaze: Stay on your toes, everyone. We don't know what might happen. (Soon, red eyes are seen and hissing noises were heard) Bark: (asking on what was the red eyes & the hissing noises) ! Bean: Yikes, hope somebody got any snake charmers. (Steps into a vine rope booby trap) Whoopsie. (Snakes and cobras come out of the shadows surrounding the heroes) Marine: Crikey! This is unfortanute. Blaze: Hold on, Bean! We'll get you down. (A cobra then jumps towards Jackson and tries to bite him) Blaze: Jackson! Behind you! Jackson Piraka: (quickly turns & dodges from the snake bite, while blasting zamor blasts & slashing his chainsaw blade at the snakes & cobra to try & scare it away) Blaze, snakes & cobras hate fire. We need to scare them away. Blaze: Agreed. (Blaze and Jackson started to scare all the snakes and corbas away from them) Marine: That was close. (Marine then cuts the vine rope booby trap releasing Bean.) Bean: (Falls on his head) Owie! I'm ok. (As the heroes continue to find Amy, Cream and Cheese, Glimmer the Angler and Kaboom the Komodo Dragon were hiding in the bushes spying on them. They smirk as they get the smoke bombs ready.) (Meanwhile, Blaze was using her flames on her hand as a torch through the jungle. Until they heard a familiar young girl sniffing sadly) Blaze: Cream? (The heroes looked up and saw Amy, Cream and Cheese in a huge vine net.) Jackson Piraka: How did you get trapped in there? Amy Rose: We'll explain later, just get us down before the pirates get here. Blaze: Right, Jackson. Help me out. Jackson Piraka: (helps Blaze on cutting the huge vine net with his Chainsaw Blade to set Amy, Cream & Cheese free, while catching the three) Got it. (Sets Amy, Cream & Cheese down gently) Amy Rose: Who are you? Blaze: This is Jackson Piraka, now let's find Sharkstache and his crew. Kaboom: Gotcha. (Kaboom and Glimmer throw the smoke bombs at the heroes, causing them to fall asleep.) (On the Sharkbite Galleon) Captain Sharkstache: Wakey wakey, lassie. Blaze: (Slowly wakes up and sees Captain Sharkstache) Sharkstache?! Captain Sharkstache: CAPTAIN Sharkstache, if ya please. Blaze: Captain? Pah! You're a monster. And you don't belong in my world. Captain Sharkstache: Maybe so, but here I be. And I suppose ye don't need these anymore. (Clobber shows the Sol Emeralds) (Blaze is shocked, she tries to move. But she found out that she and her friends are tied to the ship's mast) Captain Sharkstache: (Notices Jackson) You are neither dead nor dying. What is yer purpose here? Jackson Piraka: My purpose was to relax on this vacation here after the Toa Okuma's missions we're all complete, but you have be distrusting it recently with your dangerous ideals & now I'm helping Blaze on getting her sol Emeralds back from the likes of you. Besides I dealt with pirates before & at least one of them is respectable enough to reform & be my friend, unlike you. Sam: (Points his sword at Jackson) Don't test the captain's paitiences! Dorsal: Maties! Our captain speaks his plan. Captain Sharkstache: Tonight, me hearties. We are on the urge of greatness, when the tide is nide we will unleash the powers of the Sol Emeralds. Dorsal: Yo! Pirates: Yo! Captain Sharkstache: We will open the portals to all pirate years sea monsters. Pirates: Ho! Captain Sharkstache: We will unstoppably reign truimphic! Blaze: WHY?! YOU MONSTER! WHY?! Captain Sharkstache: Arr, these landlubbers are making me sick. Get them ready to walk the plank! (The pirates prepare the ship's plank and pushes Jackson and Blaze to the edge tied to each other) Buffs: (Raises his sword at Blaze and Jackson) Get moving! Jackson Piraka: Your dealing with powerful forces that you don't understand. If sea monsters were unleashed, then you'll be sunk into the depths of the ocean upon their path of destruction. Captain Sharkstache: Yer forgeting, bilge rat. The Sol Emeralds will make us powerful than anything. NOW START WALKIN'! Jackson Piraka: (as a silhoutte unknown female blue being is seen secretly swimming underwater & underneath the ship) I will when fish start to walk first! But first, where are the rest of the team? "More Coming Soon" Gallery "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Comics